Overweight and obesity are growing problems, for example over 60% of the American population is classified as overweight or obese. Weight gain occurs when a human being has a higher energy consumption or intake (food) than energy expense (resting metabolic rate+activity). Since this disbalance causes the weight gain problem, many weight loss programs require that users log the food consumed, and activities done in order to estimate the calorie balance.
There exist tables and equations for converting nutrition values and activities into calorie intake and expenditure, respectively. However, calorie counting manually is a cumbersome process requiring knowledge, time, effort, recording and discipline. Thus, calorie logging is a problem for many people and hence it is a challenge for researchers to find a solution therefore.
This problem has been acknowledged before. It has been proposed to provide at least some computerized record keeping schemes to persons engaged in foodstuff selection and recording. Recently, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,891,756 and 5,704,350 propose an alternative solution to the problem of caloric management. They disclose systems consisting of a computer and/or personal (mobile) user device, e.g. PDA, logging the type and quantities of food and beverages consumed. The logging process is based on a manual selection from a food database, presented to the user via GUI. Thus, the process is still time consuming and requires regular recording that becomes a pitfall for the user. The simpler the logging can be made, the higher the percentage of users who will adhere to it.
For example, the Weight Watchers have introduced in their weight control programs a diet POINT® system as a replacement of direct calorie counting. Further, a daily calorie balance is substitute with a recommended daily POINT® target. A POINT® (U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,531) is single-valued nutritional indicators calculated from the calorie, fat and fiber values in a known quantity of consumed food. A second publication of Weight Watchers (US20040118618) covers a mechanism for determining points of unknown quantities or combinations of foodstuffs such as in an evening meal. Recently, Weight Watchers introduced Weight Watchers On-the-Go™, a PDA-based software that aids the user in calculating and recording his/her points in a daily log. Then, the user can synchronize his/her log with the Weight Watchers-online website in order to get a personal feedback. Summing up, while less precise, the POINT® system simplifies the manual calorie intake counting by users.
Further, W00189365 explores the applicability of POINT® to resting metabolic rate (RMR) and physical activity of a person in order to simplify their recording. As a result, resting and activity points have been introduced. An alternative to the Weight Watchers POINT® is proposed by EP 1122524 and W0200369427. These documents focus on audio recording and voice recognition in calorie logging instead of manual selection. The essential difference between the two documents is in the complexity of the personal user devices involved. EP 1122524 proposes that such a personal user device incorporates both—a voice recognition unit as well as a data processing unit for processing the information. Such a construction substantially increases the cost of the personal device making it less affordable to the mass user. That is why W0200369427 decouples these units allowing the data processing unit to be at remote location connected to the personal user device via Internet. This simplifies the personal user device and increases its affordability.
Each of the above mentioned systems require either manual or voice/picture recognition of user's input in logging the food consumed and activities done. This is time-consuming and especially in crowded public areas, like canteens, restaurants, and fitness centers, even inapplicable. Users often either do not have that opportunity or forget. Entry at a later moment is typically inaccurate due to the limited ability of users to exactly remember what they ate and did.